For every end their is a beginning
by Hitman227
Summary: Erick has just lost his sister becky in a terrible accident. And now he is alone. His parents disappeared years ago and his current family doesn't want anything to do with him. After he is taken to a new world he will encounter many trails. And he might end up with a new life and a new sister!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will only do this once. But I do not in any way own Pokemon or any characters that are affiliated with Pokemon. The only things I own to this story are the characters that I created. So please sit back and enjoy the story as it is made before your eyes. XD**

**Chapter 1**

It happened so fast. At first my life was starting to take a great turn. Me and my sister got along great. We would always go to the beach or play games together. We even stayed home sometimes from school and work just to hang out with each other. She was the only family I had. Our parents had vanished out of thin air no one knew where they went. So my sister ended up raising me. I didn't mind it I loved every minuted that we spent together.

But it all went down hill so quickly. She was gone just like that. I just sat amongst the crowd as they started speaking about her. Becky was gone and for me that ment I was alone. I had no body. Our grandparents didn't want anything to do with us and all my aunts and uncle's refused to take us in when we were young. We only lasted this long because Becky graduated high school. She got a job and helped pay my school funds.

I was just not willing to say anything on her behalf. I would probably tear up before I could get the first word out. I mean the fact that I was here and not in my room drowning in my own tears was a miracle in itself. I didn't want to come here because it was going to be very hard for me to stay straight and not break down. I watched as one after the other went up and talked about Becky.

She had many friends and they all liked her. Some even asked if I was ok after it happened. I would just nod and look away. I couldn't really take the pain at all that day. I really didn't like funerals for this reason. It always made me cry. It hurt worse even worse this time considering that it was my own family. I just sat their silently crying. I had lost the very last member of my family that actually cared for me.

As the last of my family walked up to the podium and talked about how nice and kind she was I couldn't help think. You just came to get what she left behind. See after struggling in the first few years my sister got lucky with a lottery. We where set. She had gone to callage and I went to a better middle school. And when she graduated she got a job in a corporate company as a CEO.

After our life took off my family started calling asking if we needed any help or is she was ok. They never asked about me. They were just trying to get onto Becky's good side. Which in all case wasn't working. She still never forgave them for abandoning us after mom and dad vanished. I knew why too. I wouldn't talk to them ever again either. They didn't deserve anything from me. Not even my time.

But as the funeral we arrived the next day at the will reading. "I will say this before we begin. What ever this says. All readings are final. Their is nothing to argue over after possessions have been given." The lawyer said. I had sat in the very back that way no one would try and give me that glare of hatred. They all never liked me and I didn't like them.

He opened my sister's will and began reading. "To my family. You have all probably gathered after my death because of what happened to me. To make a point. When our parents disappeared how many of you called or lent a hand to help us. How many offered to take us in when we needed you. Answer this question and you will now a sad truth. I have come to a decision. I have decided to leave every thing to my little brother." he read.

Every one just turned their heads looking at me. I knew something like this would happen. I mean none of these people cared for us and they defiantly didn't care for me. I just looked at the guy a little confused and irritated. I mean yeah I expected as much. But I didn't want any of this stuff. I wanted my sister back and I wanted to be with her again. This wouldn't do anything but make me sad even more.

So after the will hearing I went to the house I was staying at. I didn't care that I was living their alone. I just cared that me and Becky lived here together and I didn't want to leave this place. yea many of my family offer me a place. After I inherited every thing my sister owned they wanted every thing to do with me. I just turned them away. All they wanted was the money.

Which I never cared about. They were all greedy as far as I was concerned. But as I said. I am standing in the house and I feel the exhaustion from the day Climb onto my shoulders. I started walking up to my room. I thought about what I was going to do. I wouldn't be able to stay in my home for long. The child services would come and get me seeing as how i am 17.

I looked around my home and began to cry a little. I was never going to see this place again and I didn't want that. I just went into my room and shut my door behind me. I looked around at the walls that were my room and sighed. This was my last night at home and I didn't want to leave at all. I laid on my bed and tried to sleep. I didn't know that I was about to have the wake up call of my life.

As I slept I did have a odd dream. Some creature I had never seen came into my view. I was a little scared. I tried to run but never made it to far. It just kept getting closer until it was close enough to touch me shirt. "I can clear your mind." Was all I heard before I saw white. That is when I woke up right sweeting. I didn't feel my bed under me. I felt grass.

I looked down to see I was laying down in a valley. I didn't remember ever being moved or moving location. I am usually a light sleeper. So for me to be moved to a valley from my home was confusing. I didn't really under stand any thing at all from where I was at. I stood up looking around. I didn't see anything in sight. I just stood there confused. "Where am I?" I asked confused.

**Author: "Well here is the first chapter to my new story. A Pokemon fanfic. I am making this along with the second story yo summoned so please give it a little time if chapters are a little spacey. I thank you. If you have any ideas for this story i would like to hear them. Please a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Having no idea where one is can be a very bad thing. Even when you don't remember ever moving or being moved to a different location. My case is just that way and I don't like it. I was still sitting in the field looking over my location. I didn't recognize any of the vegetation that was their. All that was around were these different looking berries or at least I thought they were berries. They all looked different in shape and size.

I never seen something so odd before. I didn't see any wild life at all. I thought back to what would cause me to come here. I looked beside me and saw a bag. I didn't remember packing any thing at all. I opened it up and I saw a few things. First their was what looked like to be cash and a lot of it. Then their were 6 looking balls with a red and white pattern. A small rectangular pad like thing. And a photo of me an my sister.

Seeing the photo made my sadness hit me again. I was still alone no matter how I looked at it. so after digging in the bag which I was guessing was mine by the content. I got up and started walking around. It had been a odd day for me indeed. I never thought I would end up walking into a place i had no idea about. I mean yeah I knew practically every inch of my town but this was nuts.

I didn't have words to express my confusion at all. I just walked on for a while not getting any where. But then I would come to a ledge and saw a town in the distance. "Ah perfect this must be a small town but at least it's civilization." I said. I didn't want to be in this dense forest anymore. so I grabbed the ledge face and started climbing down. I thanked my sister then for all those climbing lessons she had me take.

Once I get to that town I was going to try and call my family. I didn't want to stay in this location. It seemed like it was probably some whacked out jungle with a town in the center. And I wasn't going to stay here any longer then needed. I reached the bottom and sighed n relief. "Finally ground." I said relaxing. Course it was short lived cause I heard a screaming sound and it didn't sound like a normal human scream at all.

I looked around and went towards the sound. "Are you crazy. Your possibly going towards a wild animal." I said to my self. But something was telling me to go see what made that noise. I never followed instinct like that. It always lead to something I didn't like. Of course I didn't think it was something bad at the time. I was just going nuts or crazy on my self and I didn't really care.

I didn't really know what I was going to run into but I went in blindly. Which when I think about it probably wasn't a very good idea. I never even had a way to protect my self and yet I am running right at some kind of animal or what ever it was that made that sound. I had to push a few leafs out my way but in the end when I came to view what was their I wish I hadn't come this way.

Although it blended in with it's surroundings and was very hard to spot if you didn't look careful enough. All I saw was a large green lizard like thing roughly my size laying on the floor. It looked as if it was hurt pretty badly and I just couldn't leave it here to die like that. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I bent down and carried it over my shoulder.

When I looked at the things arms it looked like it had blades hanging off them. "Great one wrong move and I'm sushi." I said. I then ran down into the direction the town was in. I was going nuts. I was carrying a wild animal on my back and I was running towards a town I know nothing about. But hey my hunch was to get it their and fast.

I ran into the town and looked all over but couldn't find any one walking around. I did find this big building with a P on it. I just ran inside and sighed in relief. Their was a nurse behind the counter. I ran over and carefully placed this lizard or whatever it was down. "Can you help this thing at all?" I asked. She looked at it and nodded. "I am sure we can." She said.

Then this thing came out the back to help the nurse and I just about had a stroke. She was using a animal to help in her work. 'What kind of town is this.' I thought. They took it to the back and I then looked around and noticed that there was sofa's and chair's all over. But not a single person to be seen. I was wondering what crazy little town I had ended up in. I mean these animals I have never seen before in my life and yet they were right here.

I was just looking around and I decided to sit down and relax. I didn't know why I didn't just leave. Something told me to make sure this thing was ok. I mean I was really starting to care about something like this. I had to get my mind off of it. I looked in my bag and brought out my sister's photo of us again. I had no clue to where I was at but I didn't really care.

As I looked at the picture I thought back to the funeral. "How did I go from a great sadness to complete and utter confusion. It made little to no sense what so ever to me. But I just thought back. And as I did I didn't notice that the nurse had stepped over to me. I was starring at the photo when she tapped my shoulder. I jumped and put the photo into my bag.

"Your Grovyle seems to be recovering now." She said. I just looked at her confused. "Grovyle? Thats what it is called." I said. She just looked at me. "You must be a new trainer then." She said. I shook my head. "Sorry I just found it like that. I just wanted to make sure it was ok." I said standing up. "She's doing fine. You must have felt sorry for her to carry her from where she was at." She said.

I just nodded and got up. "Mind if I go and look?" I asked. I didn't know why I was even caring for this Grovyle or what ever she called it. I was even more surprised to learn that it was a girl. But stranger things have happened. "Sure just follow me." She said. I walked behind her as she lead me into the building. "Over here she should be awake by now." The nurse said.

I walked in and saw it lying their with its eyes still closed. I went and sat beside it. This was crazy to me. Why was I caring for something that didn't even look like a normal animal. It creeped me out a little bit. I just looked at her for a minute. Then it's eyes shot open and got up fast looking around. "Easy. Easy now. Your ok." I said trying to clam it.

It looked at me with those yellow eyes of hers. "My names Erick. I brought you here. I hope your ok." I said. I didn't know what I was doing. I was talking to an animal that light not even understand me. of course I thought at the time. It gets up off the bed and looks at me. Then comes to my side and looks at me. What the heck was it thinking.

It then leans on my shoulder and starts rubbing against it. "What in the world is gotten into to you." I said. She just says "Grovyle" I was starting to freak out little bit. This thing could talk but it only seamed to be able to say only one word. I just starred at it. "It seems that she grew attached to you." The nurse said from behind me. "Um I don't really own her your know." I said.

"Well here then if you want to." She said handing me a small ball like the ones in my bag. I looked at the ball and at the animal. "Thanks um." "Oh please call me nurse Joy" She said. I nodded. "Thanks you nurse Joy nut how do I use this on this animal." I asked. She looked at me and laughed. "The correct turn is a Pokemon and you just touch them with the ball." She said.

I looked at the ball and so did the Grovyle. She touched it and a red glow came on her and sucked her in. The ball began to shake and then stopped with a pinging sound. Then it opened showing the a bright red light again and the Grovyle came out with a smile on her face. I looked at it and smiled. "I guess your stuck with me then" I said smiling.

I went back out the room with the Grovyle following me. I went to the bag and pulled out my sister's photo. "Looks like I am going on a adventure big sis." I said crying a little. Grovyle looked at the photo and tugged my arm. "Oh this is my sister Becky. I wish you could have meet her." I said with a tear falling hitting the picture.

It seemed to understand what I ment and started rubbing against my arm again. I looked at it and laughed. "Thanks for that. I have a feeling this is going to be really fun." I said. I still didn't like what I was doing. But I went along with it. Who knows. This could be what I needed to get my mind off what has happened. I We wet outside and I started walking. This was the start of something. And I had a feeling i was going to like it.

**Author: Ok well their you have it chapter 2 ready for the critics XD. I hope this is going well so far. this is my first crack at a Pokemon fanfic. And the co-op story is about to begin as well. Jessica has just sent me the first chapter and I will upload it later. I need to check every thing first. I hope you like this story so far. I am a little mixed with doing 3 stories at once but hey its something right. If you have any ideas for the next chapter I would love to hear it. With that please leave a comment or review it helps me get better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I have to say that even thou I had no idea to where I was going I had a feeling that this was going to be a real fun adventure. I was out of my old life and I didn't have to worry about my greedy relatives. I was in place were I could escape the every day life. Yet as me and my new found friend a, What did the nurse call it. Oh yeah a Pokemon.

I did notice every time I looked back to check on her she seemed to be looking around or looking at me. I didn't really find this a bad thing. And I was starting to get used to her company. But I still was fighting myself on the inside. The constant feeling like I shouldn't be in this place and that I should be at my house in my bed. But I knew with every passing second that this was what was supposed to happen.

"Who brought me here and why anyway. I have nothing to do in this world." I said to myself. At the time I didn't notice that the person or Pokemon responsible for my little trip was watching me closely. But I was more concentrated on finding out where we were. I mean we had been walking in a straight line for a while and I didn't seem to know my location.

But what location would I recognize. This was a new world with strange creatures called Pokemon and they each probably spoke one word being their name. which was actually the most disturbing part to me. I was used to animals making growls and screeches not saying the name of their species. That was the most creepy part about my whole trip here.

I finally stopped for a second and turned around. "Why don't we stop here for the night." I said. She just smiled and went up into a nearby tree real quick. I just searched threw my bag again. I didn't know who packed it and why but it had some really useful things in their. AS I dug into the third pocket I saw a sleeping bag. I pulled it out and placed it.

I didn't lay down yet thou. It was still a little light out but the sky was orange showing that the sun was setting. I knew that I should be going to sleep soon. I looked into the sky and saw this type of black bird fly by. "Even in this world it seems bird are normal." I said. Course I immediately felt stupid when I heard it Screech. "Taillow"

"Maybe not so normal after all." I said. It was then that the Grovyle came back with two apples one in each hand. "Some one is hungry." I said lying on the bag. She came over smiling and placed on on my lap. I just looked at her then my stomach rumbled. "You seem to know that I am hungry before I do to." I said as I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

I looked at her and sighed. "I think you should have a name at least." I said. She looked at me then grabbed a leaf from a bush nearby and pointed to it then her. I knew what she was trying to say oddly. But I didn't know why. "So your name is leaf." I said. She just shook her head. I smiled for a minute. "Well I think it is cute." I said. It looked like she blushed at that for a bit.

"I guess I should give you my full name since we will be stuck together." I said. And I then sighed. "My name is Erick Green Smith." I said. I know silly. But thats what my sister said my mom named me. And as I said my name I thought that exactly and started feeling sad again. It was still just after my sisters funeral. I was still feeling the pain.

But leaf seemed to see that something was wrong and came up rubbing her head against my shoulder again. "You really like cheering me up don't you." I said with a laugh. I laid down after I ate the apple but looked at Leaf. "I don't feel it fair to make you go back into that ball so sleep were ever." I said. I then placed my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

Now I am no expert but I am sure dreams weren't a black void. And I was really sure that voices weren't normal. But it has been a rather weird first day for me any way. But as I was just floating there. I saw a creature with a star shaped head and what looked like a closed eye on its stomach. "Well this is rating a 10.6 on my freaky dream meter." I said.

I had no idea what this thing was so I just looked in curiosity. "I hope you liked your little surprise." a voice said. I looked at the thing surprised. "Yes I am talking to you." it said. "Ok now it at a danger level 20.0" I said. It just giggled. I just granted a wish is all. And you seemed sad that you lost a family member so I thought you wouldn't mind." it said.

I just looked at it. "Um ok. I don't know who's wish you granted but this is not a bad thing really." I said. Its smile grew bigger. "Just wait your going to love the rest. I hope you like it." It said disappearing. I just looked at were it was. "Ok that was definitely not normal." I said. I then could feel myself slowly starting to wake.

When I did open my eyes I could see that it was bright out side. The sun was rising and I was felling great for some reason. I looked around and Leaf was no where to be seen. "Leaf." I called. I heard a jumping and tree branches snapping and then she was right behind me. She came up and hugged me for some reason. I knew enough to know thats not normal. "You must really like me don't you." I said. She just looked at me and smiled saying "Grovyle" once again.

I just sighed. "It must be great not having a care in the world uh." I said. I packed up the bag and started walking again. I looked up to see that it was the same birds as before. But this time one broke off. It came right at us and I had to crouch just to avoid it. Grovyle just jumped up and slashed with one of her leaf life blades on her arm. I just looked at the fallen bird.

She then dug into my bag and handed me another one of the balls. "What you want me to do with this leaf." I said. She just pointed at the bird. I guess she wanted me to catch it. So I threw the ball at the bird and it went inside with a ping and the end. I went up and picked it up. "You sure are good if you can K.O and opponent like that." I said.

She looked happy with thats statement. I just looked at her. "Come on. lets find away out of this forest." I said. And We just continued on our path. I was still a little confused as to what this world was but it was looking like a fun place. "You know I may come to like this little adventure.' I said. I just looked at the sky as we walked on. I wondered what was in store for me.

**Author: "Sorry it was posted late. I fell asleep at my computer last night ^^;. We aren't all perfect. But here's chapter 3. I will be working on chapter 4 today and hopefully get it posted by then as well. I hope you liked it. Please if you have any ideas for what should happen next let me know them. And leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's not a habit that I wanted to get into. I mean yeah thanks to leaf I caught a bird. But I felt guilty about catching it. All threw out the day I was debating on letting it out to fly. But I was sure that it would fly away. So instead we just walked on down the path with the sun high. The forest started getting a little too thick for me to walk threw.

So I thought why not take a little rest and get a look at our surroundings. So we stopped and I took a look around. I began to think back onto what happened in that little dream of mine. What the heck did that thing mean by when it said their was more to come. I was a little to confused by what I had heard. I mean it said it brought me hear to grant a wish.

I didn't really mind it because I was alone in my world. I was to upset to do any thing when the accident happened. Which now that I think back I remembered when, where and what had happened. And no matter how many times I tried to forget it. It would still come back to me. Their were times I wanted to forget it so bad that I would often fall asleep with tears still coming down.

It had happened so long ago. Becky had left to go run a job for a friend. While at work one of the machines stopped working. It turned out one of the Machines jammed. Which if they didn't fix soon it would erupt into flames. She worked in some kind of mechanical area I was never given the full picture. But Becky tried to fix it with out the proper tools and the machine blew.

I never knew it had happened until the police came to my home. As I thought about it Leaf could see I was fighting with emotion again. She came up giving me a worried look on her face. "It's ok. I just need to close my eyes a bit thats all." I said. She just looked at me and said "Grovyle!" I just smiled. I shut my eyes for a small second then I felt a sting in my head before losing consciousness completely.

It was not what I had in mind when I was just going to rest. I saw a vision of my sister coming up at me. "Erick I need you to get up" She said. I looked at her and teared up. She was dead how could she even be hear. "Come on Erick get up please." Was what she said. Then I felt a pain on my arm. I looked but nothing. Then every thing started turning black.

"Erick please get up." I heard it this time. My eye's were shut and my mind was active. So their was no way that could have been a dream. I shot right up into sitting position breathing heavily. "BECKY!" I said looking around. I didn't see any one but the Grovyle looking at me. The sun was rising again. Which ment I had slept threw the rest of the previous day.

I sighed. It sounded real. I knew some one said my name. I got up and brushed my pants off. "Sorry if I scared you Leaf. I was just having a wacky dream." I said. Which wasn't right. I had dreams before but never like that. Their was just no way to explain how I heard my name being called if I wasn't awake. I just starred at the sky for a but and the grabbed my bag.

I couldn't believe I slept the whole day and night on the forest floor with no sleeping bag or anything. This was completely new and foreign to me. I started walking when I heard a ruffling in the bushes near by. "You stay here. I'll be back." I said. I walked threw to check what the noise was but I didn't see anything that would do that.

I turned around to face 3 angry looking dog like animals. They were all growling at me. "Ok easy now we don't want to do something we will regret now do we." I said. They just growled at me and one charged. I brought my hand up to block but the bite on my arm was painful. "AAAH" I screamed. I flung it off and help my arm. These things were trying to kill me.

So much for my little adventure. But then as they started getting closer another animal thing came out and stood between me and the dogs. I looked closely realizing it was Leaf. "Eh sorry I should have brought you along." I said. I held my arm and watched as Her blades on her arm stiffened and turned green. She then sliced at them and ran them off.

She came looking at me worried. "I am ok don't worry it's just a bite." I said. We then heard a whin. I turned to see a pup like dog coming out. It seemed to be lost. Then it hit me. That must have been it's family. I looked at the pup and held out my hand. "It's ok little guy. I wont hurt you." I said. It sniffed my had and placed it's head on my hand and whined.

I picked him up. Leaf dug out another ball. "I don't know Leaf. This thing has a family." I said. It just started curling up in my arm. I guess they wouldn't come back anyway. I touched his head with the ball and watched it go inside. "Oh well that's two that I have caught because of you." I said to leaf. I turned to walk when I heard "Your welcome." I paused.

There was no possible way Leaf talked. I mean I knew that wasn't normal. "Leaf. Did you just say your welcome." I said. I saw the expression on her face and I blacked out. Animals can't talk. So yeah I passed out a little bit. It wasn't something I was expecting to happen in my little adventure. But it did. I couldn't really handle something like that.

I have seen a lot of strange things since I have been in this world. But having one of their animals actually talk to me. Then I started hearing voices. "Are you sure he can hear you." A voice said. "I don't know. He turned asked me if I said your welcome. I just starred at him shocked a little. Then he just passed out." I recognized that voice from earlier.

"Why should I help you any way. Your the reason I was caught in the first place." A male voice said. "I said I was sorry. I thought you attacked him." I knew that same voice from when it said Grovyle every day. It was leaf I knew it was her. I just kept my eyes shut and acted asleep. "Still it's your fault. Whats keeping me from leaving." there male said.

I didn't notice till then but I felt something curled up on my arm. I just ignored it and went back to listening in. "Nothings keeping you but I could just as easily put you back into the ball." Leaf said. This was when I decided to make a move. I didn't want to know what these people or whatever were talking about and I had a feeling like I didn't want to know.

I got up fast and bolted away leaving a yelping fur ball behind. I was sure that this had to be a dream but the way the branch's felt didn't seem like it. 'I need to get out f here. No way should these animals be talking.' I thought. I just stopped when I felt a dafe enough distance away. "Ok let's access the situation." I said. I was in the middle of no where with animals ,or Pokemon or whatever they are called, that are talking and all my stuff is with them.

Oh yeah a swell adventure indeed. Had I known my life would end this way I would have done a lot more with my sister then I had done. But as usual my luck didn't last. I immediately heard something land behind me. I didn't want to look but I had too. I turned my head and dropped to the ground backing away. It was leaf. Yet why was I scared. Oh yeah they talk.

"Erick are you ok." She said. I just closed my eyes hoping this would go away. "Look at him. He's terrified. So much for calming him when he wakes." That same male voice said. I looked and saw that bird from Earlier land next to leaf. "I think I am going crazy." I said to myself. I just starred at them. "Erick please say something." Leaf said.

Oh did I have plenty to say but I just could only say one thing. "You. You can talk." I said. She just sighed. "More like you can understand what we say." Leaf said. I didn't move for a moment. I then got up and looked at them. I started walking slowly to them and placed my hand on leaf's head. "I I am sorry for that. I'm just not used to talking animals." I said.

She looked at me and smiled. "It's ok. I understand that you might have been a little shocked after hearing us." She said. It was weird. I was talking to a Grovyle. And it was talking back. What else could happen right. "We should really get back. I am sure the little pup is worried by now." The bird said. I just followed leaf and didn't say a word.

**Author: "Yeah they can talk now. But this doesn't mean it's time for the big switch yet. It is just away for communication. I needed some way to do this. I mean Erick didn't know any thing about these creatures less on even how to communicate. But here's a little hint of what will happen far into this story. The new sister is already introduced. Well with that I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any ideas for the next please let me know. And leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I still was getting used to this. I mean I could actually talk to these Pokemon. And it seemed like this was the kind off stuff that only happen in dreams or movies. But seeing as how I wasn't in my world any more. It made some sort of sense to me. But with this new little enhancement I was beginning to wonder just what the creature from my dream had done to me.

I was really thinking this threw. I mean this isn't something that happens to a person every day of their life. I just popped in out of thin air one day and these things already wont leave me alone. I was a little excited to be honest. I mean I was wondering what they would say to me but I didn't think that this would actually happen in my life at all.

But as I was deep in thought I heard what sounded like crying. Then I remembered. The little puppy like Pokemon. We came into view of where I was passed out and I saw it by my bag curled up crying. I had done it to the little guy so I guess it was on me to make it right. So I came from behind Leaf and came to the little guy. I guessed he thought I was leaving him after what happened.

"Hey their. You ok" I said crouching down. He looks up and I could see the tears in his eyes. "It's alright. I am sorry for jumping an running like that. I was a little surprised is all." I said. He just looked at me still tears coming down. He then got up and jumped into my lap and rubbed against my chest. My guess is he was lonely. "What happened to your parents little guy." I said.

He just sobbed and I knew I had hit a sore mark. "They. They just left and never came back." he said. And his voice was so childish. I knew then he was probably the same age as a 7 or 8 year old in my world. I just held him. "It's ok I wont leave you like that again." I said. He just buried his face in my shirt still crying. I felt like such a jerk for doing that.

I had just jumped up dropping him when I left in fear and probably made him think that I had left him alone again. "Their was a reason I had you catch him Erick." Leaf said. I then just looked at her. She was smiling with that same grin she had when we first meet. "Ok since we have time it's time to talk." I said. The shock of these Pokemon talking had finally left my system.

"For starters. Like what was the deal when you first woke up at the vet or whatever it was." I said. I could see a blush in her face and she turned away. This was really confusing. "Well come on. Why did you start rubbing against my arm?" I saked. She just looked at me. "You reminded me a lot of my older brother Spine." Leaf said. I just looked at her.

"He was always looking out for me. Then one day he got himself caught. I tried to follow the trainer who took him but she just kept attacking me then leaving me alone on the ground." Leaf said. I just starred at her. 'Great a Grovyle who lost her sibling.' I thought. "Well at least you know your's is still alive." I said. I started tearing up again over the thought.

"Why do you cry every time you bring up something like that? Is it because of your sister?" Leaf asked. I just nodded. "I lost my sister a long time ago. Before I even came here." I said. "she died in a working accident." I said. Leaf came up as a tear hit the ground from my face. I just felt her rube against my shoulder again. "You don't have to feel lonely anymore." Leaf said.

I just looked at her. "Thanks leaf. That is kind to say. But the thing is that my sister was all I had in my life. My mom and dad disappeared when I was 3 years old." I told her. She then smiled. "Well you have a new family now." She said with a smile. And I knew deep down she was right. I looked at the bird. "So I have Leaf's name so whats yours." I asked.

He looked at me a sighed. "My name is Shade." He said. I nodded. "Well it's nice to finally Know your name." I said. Then I looked at the crying pup in my arms. "And may I ask yours as well." I said. He looked up. "I don't have one." He said. I understood then. He was probably younger and his parents didn't have time to name him. I was still thinking it was the ones we scared off.

"Well we can fix that. I think I will call you Shadow." I said. He just seemed to nod his little head. "Thank you." He said. He then yawned and fell asleep in my arms. I looked up and saw that it was getting dark. I had spent this day cowering in fear then coming to terms with my new situation. I laid down using my bag as a pillow. "I wont force you back into your balls so feel free to sleep anywhere." I said.

It was then I fell asleep. But as I did I found myself thinking of Becky again. But I wasn't asleep for long. Cause I started hearing a rustling off somewhere. I got up to see that Leaf was up as well. "You heard that too right." I said. She just nodded her head. "it sounded like it was close." She said. I saw her blades start to glow again. "Easy no leaf. No need to always be in defensive mood." I said.

we watched a nearby bush and waited. It began moving very fast. Then this blue dog like creature. But this one was walking on two legs. "Whats a Riolu doing way out here." Leaf said. I looked at it. 'So it's called Riolu then.' I thought. It looked around then at us and starred at us. I had a feeling it was starring at me mostly thou. Which I didn't tale as a good sign.

"Um why is it staring at us like that Leaf?" I asked. "I don't know but I am going to find out what he wants." She said. "How do you know it's a boy." I said. "Um by the smell I guess." She said smiling at her answer. I just nodded. 'It does make a lot of sense I guess' I thought. It then came out of the bush and stopped when it was fully out.

"What are you doing here." Leaf asked. It just pointed at me and said one word. "Him" I just stood stiff. "Um just what exactly did I do to you that you need to look for me." I said. He looked at me with dark red eyes. "You feel pain loss for a person you cared for. Same pain that I am feeling" he said. I just sighed. 'Another one who has lost family. This seems like an ongoing pattern here.' I thought looking at Shadow next to me and Leaf.

"Well I don't know how you know that but your right in a sense." I said. "He is a psych type Erick. He can read emotions and thoughts." Leaf said. I caught my breath. "Oh I didn't know that." I said. He looked at us and spoke again. "My name is Anubis. It is very nice to meet you all." He said. I looked at him with a smile. 'At least he is nice.' I thought.

He looked like he had just seen something that left a scare on him. I didn't want to ask at the time. "Well if you want you can stay with us." Leaf said grabbing another ball and handing it to me. "If you want to that is." Leaf said. Anubis just looked at me. "If it is ok with you." He said to me. I touched the ball to his head and watched him go inside.

I then opened it letting him come out. "I don't mind it at all." I said smiling. He smiled and laid down next to us and fell asleep. "Your really sweet sometimes you know that Leaf." I said. She blushed and this time hugged me. "Well I want my new brother to be happy not sad." She said. And with that fell asleep to. I just starred at her. "I guess she was right. They are my new family now." I said. Little did I know that more changes were coming. And big ones at that.

I just laid their and shut my eyes. 'You know it has been a total of probably 3 or 4 days since I arrived in this world. And I have already made a lot of new friends.' I thought. I opened my eyes to have one last look around for the night. "I am going to like it here." I said. I laughed a little and fell asleep on the ground with my new friends around me.

**Author: "Well their you have it chapter 5 of the story. I have to say since the completion of my last story thins have gotten rather busy for me. I was supposed to post the next Chapter of return today but I have to push that to tomorrow because my friend Jessica is getting on me to start her story. So I am saying this. Expect a new story up on my page soon. I do plan on finishing every story I have on here no matter what the out come of it. So with that if you have any ideas for the next story please tell me. I would love to hear them. And leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was hard for me that night to even fall asleep. I kept seeing my sister in my head and then just a phrase kept appearing "Make things whole." I didn't even understand what was going on. I was just trying to sleep and my dreams or mind was playing tricks on me. I stayed that way all night until the sun came up and I was wide awake looking at every one who was sound asleep.

I was suddenly remembering what took place yesterday. At what was said. And one thing clicked in my head. Leaf had said "I wanted my new brother to be happy." Or something like that. I didn't really fully remember. I just woke up and it only happened yesterday. And now I was looking at my group thinking just one thing. 'What is happening to me'

I mean I was in my world and now I am in one with animals that use some kind of powers to fight and that can talk their name. Or in my case talk to me. I probably sound like a complete nut right now if some one saw me. And I would probably agree onto what they would say. But I was still a little shocked at how the days turned out.

I have these Pokemon calling me family or something of that nature. I wasn't creeped out but it. More I was a little concerned. I didn't want people hear to think me crazy when I tell them my story. But what choice did I have. I looked at the road and sighed. "Well might as well do what, What did that nurse call me. A trainer, I might as well do what a Trainer does here." I said to myself.

"You sure you want to." I heard some one say. I turned but my new friends where still asleep. "What the heck." I said. "Up hear silly." the voice said. I looked up and almost screamed. It was the same star headed belly eyed thing from my dream a while back. "What you ask me." I said. It just giggled like a child. "I said are you sure you want to. You don't really have very long." it said.

"Oh and whats that supposed to mean." I said. It just starred at me. "Leaf should have given you a hint last night didn't she." It said. I looked at it then turned pale. "Just what in the world did you do to me when you brought me here." I almost yelled ay it. "Well you didn't really seam happy in your world so I brought you here. But I was also granting a wish that a certain Pokemon of your made." It said.

I just stared at it then it suddenly hit me. "Oh no. no no no." I said. It just smiled at me and giggled again. "I didn't ask for that." I said. "I mean shouldn't the other party agree to something like this before having that done to them." I said. "Well she was on the verge of giving up and so where you. But it seems that has changed now." It said.

"Oh you are so annoying." I said. "Well if you plan on going on a journey I would start now. You don't have very long until it's time." It said. I then realized why communication was possible. "Can't you just let me talk to them and thats it." I said. "I'll tell you what. The wish will still be granted but you have to say when. I don't normally do that but since your new to this world an every thing. I will let you experience it." It said smiling again.

"good luck with it. Because once you say it's time their is no going back." It said before disappearing. "Oh great. I am stuck granting a wish when I see it fit." I said to myself. I grabbed a rock and threw it as I screamed a little. I just didn't think that something like that was possible. But in doing that I woke up the others. "Whats wrong Erick. Are you ok?" Leaf asked getting up.

I looked at them and calmed. "Yeah. I am fine. Just had some bad news is all." I said. I didn't want to tell them in fear of worrying them. I can't believe something like this was happening. But I was strangely ok with it. "Come on guys lets go see where we can start our little journey." I said. And with that we packed up and started walking down the road.

Now in deciding on this I had no idea what to expect on a journey. But I soon found out real quick. Because as we walked down the road I could see what looked like a camp sight that was set up before we arrive. "Looks like they left by morning." I said. Leaf nodded. And keeping true to my word I didn't really put the Pokemon in their balls. I had a feeling that something like that wasn't really nice.

But as we walked on I felt an uneasy ness as we walked on. "So have any idea what it was camping out here." I asked. I had Shadow in my arms because the little guy was still asleep. I just felt like watching over him. I had no idea why. But Leaf just looked at me. "By the smell it might have been another trainer." Leaf said. "Let them challenge us I will take them on." Shade said.

I had to laugh. "You probably would cower at the first chance to fight." I said. He just looked away mad. I had to laugh a little. I had hit a sore spot for Shade. Then I heard something and we all stopped. "Leaf can you see anything." I asked. She looked around and shook her head. "I don't see anything." she said. I looked around then saw a lightning bolt come. "Hit the ground!" I yelled. I dived down holding Shadow close to my chest.

I could hear him whimpering. "It's ok don't worry. I wont let you get hurt." I said. I got up and shouted. "Show yourself before we go in after you." I said. Then a girl comes out of the bushes with a yellow rat like Pokemon. "what is your problem. You could have hurt me." I said. She smiled. "Sorry but when I saw you had Pokemon I couldn't help myself." She said.

I then heard Leaf gasp. "Whats wrong." I said. She was frozen in place not speaking or moving. It then hit me in my mind. But I had to do something to test out my theory. "Just what is it that you want?" I asked. She laughed. "to challenge you of course." She said. I just looked at my team then at her. "Ok but I wont provide much of a challenge thou." I said.

She laughed. "I figured and your best looking one looks frozen in fear." She said. I looked at Shade for a minute. "You think you can live up to the hype you gave yourself earlier." I asked. He just nodded. He went out and I saw the girl take out a rectangle box. I remembered had one too. So I brought it out and opened it. It showed a picture of Shade what he knew.

It said that he was a Taillow. He could do Steel wing. Wing attack, Aerial ace, And peck. "Wow no wonder you boasted." I said. "Will you stop that." She said. I looked at her for a minute. "Stop what." I said. "Every time you talk to your Pokemon you keep saying Grovyle over an over." She said. This surprised me. I thought I was talking normal this whole time.

But regardless I sent out Shade and she then sent out this red dog. I read the name and it was called Growlithe. It knew way to many moves to name. But I waited a minute and she began. "Use Ember" She said. I saw red dots head right for Shade. "Dodge and use Wing attack." I said. Shade jumped into the air and then went for the opponent.

He made contact but barley. "Use scratch" She said. But Shade was able to dodge. "Aerial ace." I said. Shade was able to connect and send the dog back unconscious. She returned it to her ball. "Lucky shot. But it wont happen again." She said. "Come on out Blaziken" She said and as she threw the ball a large red human like Pokemon came out.

I Looked behind me at Anubis. "You think you can take him." I said. "I will try my best." He said. He went out onto the field and the girl got surprised. "Wow a Riolu that is a rare catch my friend." She said. something told me she wanted Anubis. But I was not going to give any one up. "Flame thrower." She said. Riolu dodged and looked at me. "Do what you can." I said. I was a little embarrassed. I forgot to check what his moves where.

He put his hands together making a blue sphere. He launched it at her Pokemon. But it didn't do the damage it looked like it could do. "Flame kick." She said. Her Blaziken then came at Anubis with his foot on fire and he started spinning. He hit but Anubis got up like nothing happened. He then picked up his ears some how and her Pokemon rose and was slammed into the ground.

she brought it back into it's ball and looked at me. "I haven't brought this one in a while so I hope you feel lucky." She said. I looked at Leaf who then looked at me with a tear in her eye. I looked back in time to see my opponents ball open. And right in front of me was a big green lizard. "Like it. I caught a Grovyle a while back and evolved him into a Sceptile." She said.

I was about to send Shade back out when Leaf stepped up. "Erick let me do this." She said. "Are you sure." I said. she nodded. "It's Spine after all. I may never get to see him again after this." She said. I nodded. But as soon as Leaf stepped out the Sceptile looked at her in shock. I listened in to what they said. "Leaf is that you." Spine said.

"Nice to see you again Spine." She said with a smile. "You got caught I see." Spine said. "Actually. He brought me to a center and stayed to make sure I was ok." Leaf said. "After that I just touched on of the balls he was holding and I have been with him since. Leaf said. "Well I won't go easy little sis I do plan to win." Spine said. "Good I wouldn't have it any other way." Leaf said.

"Use Quick attack." she yelled and he went after Leaf. But she was able to dodge. Once again I didn't check what she knew. I just let her do her own little thing. I watched as my opponent called attacks but Leaf kept dodging keeping her brother busy running his energy. But as al this was happening I could see them talking to each other.

They seemed to smile every minute that this fight seemed to drag on. But my opponent was getting restless. "Leaf blade." she yelled. I watched as one of the leafs glowed green and grew into a blade like thing on Spine's arm. I then saw as Leaf did the same thing. They collided and tried to push each other to the breaking point.

But it ended when Leaf used her other arm and brought it across her brothers head. I could tell she hated doing that. But as he fell unconscious I could also see the satisfaction in her eyes. "Well it seems like you won kid." She said. she returned Spine to his ball and I saw Leaf run to me with tears in her eyes. "I am going to miss him so much." Leaf said hugging my chest.

"That was a good fight. I hope to see you again some time kid." She said walking away. I just watched as she walked off. I looked back at every one. "I must say I am impressed. I didn't know you guys were so tough." I said. "Well what did you think. We are just full of surprise's eh brother." Leaf said next to me. I then realized who it was that made the wish.

I looked at the sky and laughed. "That you are Leaf that you are." I said. It all made sense to me then. I couldn't believe it. But I was willing to stay and accept this life in this new world. But i wanted to see what it had first.

**Author: yep their you go. chapter 6 is up and running. I wanted to make the battle's a little longer but i was running on empty here. I didn't know what else to do really. But it came out well to me. And I am guessing you all know who made the wish and what is going to happen later know don't you. A fun story this is going to be yep yep yep. Any who if you have any ideas for the next story please let me know. I would love to hear them. And please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That whole night while every one was asleep I tried to think about my next move. I knew what was going to happen to me. I knew that if I said I would allow it my team would have to leave and find there way out their in the world. But then I had a thought. 'If I have to become a Pokemon just to make a wish come true then I am going to have to strike a deal.' I thought.

So I went out to the cliff face. I knew that if I fell asleep that night I would see it again. But I wanted a personal chat. It worked thou. The same creature came to me again. "Well I was going to wait until you slept but this will do." It said. "Look I have thought about what you said to me." I said. It just looked at me. "And what came to that mind of yours." It said.

"Well if I have to do this then if I do I want to be able to go back and fourth." I said. It just looked at me confused. "I want to be able to change back whenever I want. Thats the only way I will do this." I said. It just laughed. "Thats funny. It really is." It said. But I wasn't laughing. "Ok if thats the way you want it. But know this. If you are ever caught or stay in it for a year you can never change back." It said

I just nodded saying I understood the terms of what he was saying. "Fair enough. Now I have to go. We have a heck of a walk tomorrow." I said about to leave. But it stopped me before I could go. "I hope you enjoy your journey. You wont have that much time to enjoy it." It said. I just starred at it for a bit. And then turned to walk on.

I made it back and laid down on my bag. "I don't know what I am getting myself into. But I hope I made the right choice." I said to myself. That night I had dreamed of my sister a week before the accident. I was just sitting next to her happy. We had watched a movie on a man who was trying to find his missing love and he had to go threw many challenges just to find her.

"Man this is spot on. This dream must be connecting to my past." I said. I just watched the scene play out. Then I heard a voice. "This is so cute it's hard not to watch it." I turned around quickly looking to see who invaded my mind. "Who's their." I said looking around. "Honestly you looked like you both were happy." That voice said. I kept looking around.

"Get out my head. This is a private memory." I said looking around. Nothing was their. What was it that was talking inside my head I had no clue. "I don't think you ready to meet just yet. But I hope we do someday." It said. And with that I woke up sweeting. I looked and the sun was up and Leaf was looking at me. "Are you ok Erick." She said. I just nodded.

I had no clue what was going on. I had voices in my head I met a creature that was responsible for me being in this world and I am talking to Pokemon. I had no Idea of I was ok or going insane. "Yeah I am fine Leaf I am just fine." I said. I just kept my mind clear. I didn't want anything else getting inside my head. I got up and packed up my things.

This was far beyond normal for me. I didn't have words to show how I felt about the events taking place. I mean I had agreed to the wish with a minor condition and now some body or thing is going into my head viewing my private memories. It was like I was a doll just to be messed with really. But at the point in time I didn't really care about that. All I cared about was my friends.

They had no idea what was happening to me yet. And by the time they figured it out. I probably will be halfway to the very first change. But secretly. I didn't mind it. I would have Leaf to show me how to live that way when I would be in that form. I just didn't want to tell them all about it thou. Not yet at least. I had to figure out why I was chosen and not some one else.

I looked at shadow in my arms. I had taken him in after those big ones attacked me. And I felt like he was more of a son then a friend but I didn't know why. I mean I was only 17 years old. Way way to young to have a kid. Yet I didn't feel that way. I felt that since it was probably my fault that his parents left him. Then I should take care of him till he was old enough.

We had walked down the road and I didn't know we reached a town until it was too late. "Guys I know I said I wouldn't do this to you. But I feel like I need to put you into the balls for safe keeping. I'll take you out when I found a place for the night." I said. I looked at leaf then at shadow. "Keep him out at least Erick. I think your two need some time alone." She said smiling.

I brought out their Poke-balls and returned them. "Shadow wake up." I said. He looked at me with big eye. He was cute for a black pup. I walked into town with him awake in my arms. "Why are we here." He said trying to hide in my chest. "I need a place for tonight. And then we figure out where we are tomorrow." I said.

"Ok." he said. I could feel shadow shaking. "Hey don't worry. I wont let you be hurt or taken ok." I said. And I could feel him relax. I then started to walk for a while until I found the same looking building that I brought Leaf to when I first meet her. "Here goes nothing." I said. We entered and saw the nurse behind the counter.

"Hello my name is nurse Joy how may I help you." She said. I just froze. "aren't you working in that other town." I said. She looked at me and laughed. "You must mean my sister joy. " Nurse joy said. I fell on my face almost. "Ok this is going to be confusing." I said to myself. "Um yeah you know where I can stay tonight." I asked. "Theirs a poke lodge right next door." She said.

I nodded and walked over to it. And as I got to my room Shadow spoke. "Erick I was wondering. Since you have been so nice to me and all. I was wondering. Could I call you dad." He said. I just blushed a little. I had this Pokemon asking me to adopt him basically. I guess it was cause I could understand him. I looked at him and smiled "What ever you think feels right shadow." I said.

He smiled and dug into my shirt crying happily. "Thank you." Shadow said. And after that I let every one else out and find a place to sleep. I did take one off the two beds to myself thou. I changed into night cloths and laid in the bed. "Night all." I said not realizing they had already fallen asleep. I chuckled and laid down. "Um Erick." Shadow said.

I looked at him on the floor. "Let me guess you want to lay with me tonight right." I said. He nodded and looked down. "Ok but don't bite me in your sleep ok shadow." I said. He nodded and climbed up. "Night dad." He said. It made me jump a little. I had forgotten that he asked to call me that earlier. 'If you could see me now sis' I thought and fell asleep.

But what I saw in my dream that night wasn't pleasant. I saw a creature running threw the woods with people hot on its tail. Then I heard it. "I know your here Erick. Don't worry little brother. I'll find you." It said.I shut up a little to see it was the middle of the night. I looked at the mirror across from me and saw my eyes turned yellow like leafs.

"She's not dead." I said to my self quietly. I had to say it or my mind would tear it self up. I knew that when they said they couldn't find a body I should have put the pieces together. I thought Becky was dead. But something told me that if she was alive. She didn't look like her old self. In fact something told me that her old body must have died but her mind was moved here.

I looked around the room at my friends and sighed. "Well either way. I still have a family to go to now" I said laying down. I looked and saw shadow in front of me. I grabbed him and brought him close into a hug. "I am really glad to have meet you all I really am" I said quietly to him. I saw him yawn the rub against my chest. It felt oddly comforting and I fell asleep that way.

**Author: I honestly don't know what region Erick is in. I would love help with that if you don't mind. And I hope you liked the chapter. I needed to thank my friend Corbin for giving me the idea about Erick's sister. I hope I didn't make this weird for you. With that please if you have any ideas for the next Chapter I would love to hear them. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter** 8**

I never knew how powerful a dream could be. I mean I have had many some even happening the next day to me. But by far the worst thing a dream has ever done has made me wake screaming or sweeting with fear. But the one I had about my sister topped it all. Yeah I did fall back asleep holding shadow for comfort all night. But finding out that my sister was alive and in this world made my head spin.

I was up in the bathroom looking myself over. Not only had my eyes turned yellow but my hair became green as well. I had to put a hat on to hide it. I didn't want Leaf and the others seeing what happened to me yet. They would all start to panic. Shadow would probably cry because he would lose me all together. I just looked at my reflection. "I knew that even with my condition the first change would be this way." I said.

My hair had not only turned green but shrunk majorly. I was getting worried. 'If I sprout leaf's I am not going to be able hid that' I thought. I just looked at my eyes. I could lie and say I was playing around with contacts but that wouldn't do me any good at all. I picked up the hat and looked at m hair one last time. I knew that when it got short enough it would spread all over.

I placed the hat back on and walked to the bathroom door. I was thinking about the figure of the creature from my dream that had my sister's voice. The way it was running and it's look had a similar thing hitting my mind. But I didn't know what yet. I walked out seeing Leaf and sighed. "I know. I will tell you laer ok." I said. "Alright but I hope you will be honest. I know that when a person's scent changes it is never usually good." Leaf said.

Then Shadow jumped up and I grabbed him quick. "Ok guys we are going to find out where we are. So no one is going in their ball again." I said. We walked out the room and I went to the front desk handing them the key and payment for the night. I walked out and as I did so I saw the city for what it was. "Oh wow." I said. "I know its a lovely region isn't it" Leaf said.

I looked at her confused. "I sense Erick doesn't catch your meaning Leaf." Anubis said. I looked at him and he looked away frightened for a minute. "Anubis please I don't like my emotions being read." I said. "Sorry Erick." He said. I laughed a little. "It's ok. Lets go look around." I said. And with that we started walking around. It wasn't long however until we found a park like area.

After a while of walking around I saw an area with 3 kids in it. And two looked like they were having a battle. I watched as sent out a yellow rat like the one that girl I fought had. The other kid sent out some kind of brownish bunny. I didn't really stay to watch. I had to find out where I was. I walked away and looked around. And After a while I couldn't find any indication of where we were.

So finally I had to stop some one and asked where we were. "Your in Luminose city in the Kalos region." The person said. I let her continue her run and I looked at every one. So now I know were we are. But it didn't help my situation any more then earlier. At best I knew I was in another world from my own. I just had trouble wrapping my head around it still. "Ok guys time to get going." I said.

"Aw come on you don't want to fight the Gym?" Anubis said. "Sorry. But I have no interest in fighting other people." I said. Anubis looked at me shocked. I remembered they didn't know I was from another world. I sighed and brushed it off. I didn't want to tell them that part either but I was more willing to tell them that then of my new life that was coming.

I just looked up and we started walking to the city exit. But as we were about to exit I was stopped by some town punks by the gate. I knew by looking at these guys that they ment trouble. "Well look what we have here. I knew guy leaving town. And he looks like he lets his Pokemon walk freely." A short kid said. "That just shows how weak of a trainer he is then." Another said.

Shadow got frightened and curled in my arms. "It's ok Shadow. Their just kids who want to make themselves look tough." I said. But I made sure it was normal so they could hear it. "What you say punk." The big one said making a grab for me. But Leaf got in his way and brought out her Leaf blades. "Whaaa!' the kid said falling backwards landing on his butt.

"Archie. Are you gonna let him get away with that." He said to some tall guy. I looked and I could see he was eyeing Leaf interested. "Kid is this Grovyle your's?" He asked. "Yea and what of it." I said. He pulled a ball out and brought out a fox like Pokemon. "I'll trade you my Braxien for it." He said. I looked at him shocked. "Why do you want her." I asked.

"Because she looks strong and I could use a strong Pokemon like that." He said. "Um sorry but no." I said. He looked as if I had just shot him. Then he got real mad. "I am sorry it sounded like you said no." Archie said. "I did. She is more then a Pokemon to me. She is like my sister. And I wont break apart family ever." I said. "No you don't get I kid. When I want something I get it no matter what." Archie said.

I could tell this was getting no were fast. "Well this is one thing you don'y get. Now move aside so I can get going." I said. I started walking but he grabbed my shoulder. "Ok I am not asking any more kid. Hand over the Grovyle now!" He said. I sighed. "You really want to go down this road?" I said. "Just hand the ball over now." He said.

I set Shadow on the ground. I grabbed Archie's wrist and flipped him over onto the ground. I placed a foot on his chest and looked him in the eye. "Don't you ever try to take my family from me. Or next time it wont be me doing the flipping. And you'll get a much worse out come. Trust me on that." I said. I picked up Shadow and we all exited the town.

"This isn't over kid. Not by a long shot." He yelled at me. I just sighed and started walking towards the forest. I looked at my friends and laughed. "I wont ever trade any of you away. You like family to me and I wont separate family ever." I told them. We started walking until I heard a voice that made my heart skip a beat. "Aw thats so sweet. My little brother has a heart for animals." I turned around to see who said that.

"Ok this isn't funny show your self now." I said. I knew something was coming. I was just hoping some one was playing with me. Then this frog like thing that was blue and almost as big as a adult came out the shadows. I heard Anubis gasp. "A Greninja. Whats it doing way out here." Anubis said. I just stood in place. "Who are you and what do you want." I said. "Oh I am hurt. You don't remember your big sister Becky." She said. I nearly fainted then and their.

**Author: HEHEHE yep I just did that. I had a talk about what type of Pokemon I should use for his sister's new body with a friend of mine. (Not Corbin) And we both went to that it has to be a final evolution to a starter and it has to be something with really good reflex's. So I remembered a comment I got and quickly looked. I am setting this in the Kalos region just so we can us this starter. So I hope you like the way it is going so far. Please if you have any ideas for the next chapter I would love to hear them. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was just in total shock. I mean that dream I had looked so real. I had heard her voice and seen a figure running. But it was running from trainers. And if this was the figure I saw from my dream and it was Becky that only ment one thing. "Leaf make sure the route ahead is clear. Anubis go with her in case she might need help in a fight." I said. They nodded and both too off up ahead.

I looked at Shadow who was like Shade. Starring at the Greninja. I couldn't blame them. They had just heard it call herself my sister Becky. But I just didn't want to believe it. I mean I was their at the funeral when they buried her. I saw the coffin get lowered down into the ground. Yeah as I said before their was no body because none could be found. But I still didn't want to believe that this was my sister.

We all or what was left of my team starred at the Greninja. I was really trying to piece all this together. Their was just no explanation to this. I mean yeah technically I wasn't from this world an I was here but this was still way different. I didn't really want anything to do with this crazy Pokemon but I had to hear it out. Because even thou I wasn't believing.

The fact that she said my sister's name correctly was hitting my skull with interest. "Ok you have till Leaf comes back then your on your own." I said. It just looked at me like it was hurt. "What do you mean by that?" She said. "I mean prove you say who you are. And you better hurry because Leaf works fast." I said. "Erick you should know it's me. I mean yes I look different. But it's still me. We used to stay home skipping your school and my job just so we could be with each other." she said.

I knew than she was telling the truth. Because very few people knew that when I stayed home from school it was to hang out with my sister. The majority would be told that I was out sick and couldn't come in due to a high fever. I looked at the frog like Pokemon. "Tell mw something only my sister would know." I said. I could tell that one got her.

But she came back quick. "When you where little and our parent's disappeared you used to think I was your mom." She said. That froze me cold. Only me and Becky knew that one. I would never tell a soul that secret. Mainly because it would probably get me looks from my teachers and fellow student's. My brain began to stop and I felt myself crying.

I walked up to her and looked into her eyes. They were the very same light blue color that Becky had. I then really let the tears come down. I just sobbed and gave Becky a hug. "I thought I wouldn't see you again." I said. And to be honest it felt really odd hugging a human like frog walking on two legs. I felt her hug me back. "Sorry I left. But I wasn't really given a choice." Becky said.

I looked up at her. "How did you even know that I was here." I said. "I had a friend tell me when you arrived. I have ben busy since I came here Erick." Becky said with a smile. I looked at her. "My guess is that this is the new you then." I said. She just nodded. "Sorry Erick. I wish I was myself but well." She said. I nodded. "Well I don't mind. I am just happy to see you again." I said.

we hugged again then I heard shadow whimper. "Sorry Shadow. I forgot I was holding you." I said. I guess that when you find a thought to be dead sister you tend to forget things around you. "It's ok. I am happy that you have your sister back dad." He said. I laughed as Becky looked at me confused. "Yeah he sorta imprinted after I caught him." I said not wanting to go into detail.

It was then I saw she noticed the four Poke-balls around my waist. "Erick are you a trainer?" She asked. "For the now I am why." I said. "Well I haven't really been caught by anybody since being here.." She said. My brain suddenly sprung to life again. "Are you saying that you want me to catch you big sis?" I said. "Yes I am. That way I can stay with you and not worry about trainers coming after me anymore." Becky said.

I grabbed another ball from my bag. "Are you sure about this." I asked. She just nodded her head. I touched her with the ball and watch her get dragged in. It hurt me some to catch my sister but when it gave the ping sound I let her out. "I guess were partners in crime once again." I said. She laughed at that. "It is really good to see you again Erick." Becky said. She hugged me one more time.

"I wont be putting you back into the ball unless I need to so your free to walk around." I said. She looked at me puzzled. "But I thought trainers kept them in. at least thats what I have seen." Becky said. "Well I am not really like the trainers from around here am I big sis." I said. She laughed and nodded. That was about the time when Leaf and Anubis showed up. Leaf had a small scratch on her left cheek but smiled brushing it off.

"Sorry we took a while Erick. Leaf got into a scrap with a trainer that thought she was wild." Anubis said. I laughed at her. I walked up to her and gave her a hug and smiled. "I want to show you some one." I said. I brought Leaf over to Becky. "Leaf this is my sister Becky." I said. Leaf's eye's widened. "But I thought she was Human Erick." Leaf said.

"I was but after a accident I was changed some how." Becky said. "Becky this is our knew sister Leaf." I said. It was Becky's turn to go wide eyed. "What do you mean by that Erick." Becky said. I knew that it was time to show every one. I took my hat showing every one my new short and green hair. Becky and the other gasped. "I guess what I am saying is I am changing into a Grovyle Becky." I said.

She ran to me and looked at me. "I knew your eyes were different." Becky said. I laughed. "Don't worry guy's. When the first change is done I can change back to normal." I said. They looked at me with confusion. I then began to explain the whole thing with that strange star headed belly eyed creature. "Jirachi. I should have guessed." Becky said with a smile.

I looked at here. "You know it." I said. "Yeah I know Jirachi. It's a wish granting Pokemon. And also the friend who told me that you where in this world." Becky said. I just laughed. "So yeah I am basically going to be fine." I said. "Well then when ever your a Pokemon we have to make sure your never caught." Becky said. I just laughed. "I know to be careful Sis." I said. I then hugged Becky one last time.

"Ok guys. Lets head to our first location so we can start our journey." I said. I was a little excited. Not only did I have a new team mate. But it was also my sister. I knew that now this was going to be a fun adventure here. I looked back and smiled. "Come on Becky." I said. She smiled and began walking beside me. I felt like she was watching over me like she used to. But this time if she annoyed me I could just return her to her ball.

**Author: Yep here it is. I was going to post it when I finished but I started writing the other stories instead. And I lost complete track of time. And I am very sorry for the gap in my posting. I have been having a lot of internet issues lately. But it should be solved now. And just a little heads up. I might not post any chapters next week seeing as how I have been working on these stories like right after I finished Summoned. I just want a little break to let my head freshen up a little. If I do post it is because I did the chapters ahead of time so you can have something knew every day. I hope you liked this chapter and if you have any ideas for the next chapter I would love to hear them. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I had no idea what we were going to face as we made our way to the first city. I mean I was a new trainer jut beginning. Already since I caught my sister about a day ago I have faced 2 trainers. They both looked at me shocked when I told them I was a beginner. Even thou it looked like I was seasoned for a bit. I had only just a few battles under my belt. I had won every challenge so far.

But every time I expected to lose right off the bat. But that wasn't the case. I was always letting my friends fighting by them selves. I just didn't want to shout out commands. Yeah I knew I would have to when I needed to train them but they seemed to know enough on their own. I would always laugh at the trainer reactions too. But it would eventually lead to them looking t me with hatred.

But that night was the first night in a while that I was tired. I just watched as Leaf, Shade, Anubis, And yes even Shadow talked to my sister Becky. They seemed to like her. I couldn't blame them. I walked to my bag pulled out my sleeping bag and laid down. I was to tired to even stay up and talk. I just closed my eyes and let the night go bye.

But that was also about the time the next change came into play. I didn't feel it until I woke up in the middle of the night with my arms and hands hurting. I looked to see that Shadow was sleeping next to me like last time. I swear it was like he wanted to stay as close to me as possible every night. I went into the forest for a bit and took a look at my arms and hand. To my shock they had turned green matching Leaf's color.

My hands also looked different. "Great the only thing missing is the leafs." I said to my self. I knew this was going to happen do I went into my bag and pulled out a pair of gloves. I had found them in a store a while back. The clerk said they where for a grovyle so I bought them knowing this was going to happen. As for the green on my arm I wouldn't have any way of explaining that.

I went back to the camp and tossed my bag by the snuffed out camp fire. "Man this is the weirdest thing to ever happen to me." I said to myself. I laid back down in the bag and slept for the night. Of course it wasn't long before morning hit and I had to wake up. I woke to see the others were stretching and talking to each other. I sighed.

It was time that I got up. When I did Leaf was of course the first to notice my new features. "Erick whats up with your arms?" Leaf asked. I blushed. I took off the gloves and showed every one the new out come of my little change. They just looked at me and sighed. They knew that I was turning and it was happening fast. At the rate it was going I say I head about 2 weeks at most until this was done.

I also noticed that Leaf was almost my size completely. Which made the realization hit that I shrunk a little. "Erick I wish I could do something to help stop this but I just can't" Becky said. I looked at her and laughed. "Becky I don't want to stop this. When this is over I am not only going to have my old sister back but I am going to have a new one as well." I said. Leaf and Becky both starred at me.

Leaf came running up hugging me crying. I guess hearing me call her my sister was hitting her about her brother. "Thank you Erick." She said. I sighed and looked up at every one. "Besides I can change back after the first change. Remember I made a deal with Jirachi." I said rubbing the back of my head smiling. Becky just sighed and shook her head.

I didn't really need any ones judgement on my decision. I just wanted to have fun with my little adventure before it had to end. I placed the gloves back on and I laughed. "Well lets get going. We have a while before the first town so I want to start going as soon as I can." I said. And I looked at my team as they got up and nodded. I bent down and let Shadow come up into my arms. "Can I ride your shoulder today." He asked. I just nodded.

He climbed up my arm and sat down. It felt odd at first but then I quickly got used to it. I got up and grabbed my things after they were packed. I put my bag on my shoulders and we started walking off. I looked ahead at the path we were on. I didn't know that being a trainer was going to be so hard. For instance. My last challenger told me about collecting badges to get a chance to fight the elite four.

But at the time I didn't know that I wouldn't even get my first badge. I was until then care free and started walking on my way with my team beside me. "You know you only have two Poke-balls left right." Leaf said. I nodded. I remember the one Nurse Joy gave me to catch Leaf. We continued walking for what seemed like a while until I heard a playful giggle.

My eyes were looking around but I was still walking forward. I knew that my team didn't hear it. But I still kept looking. "Ok I am going crazy or did that sound like a child giggling." I said to myself. I mean it was hard for me to comprehend on the fact that I was hearing a child's voice. I looked at the sky dropping the subject until I saw the outline of something in the sky.

I paused for a minute looking up. "You ok little brother." Becky said concerned. I just nodded. "Yeah I am fine." I said. I continued walking but kept a look out. What was it that I saw. And was it another Pokemon that was toying with me. I just didn't know. I brushed it off and kept walking down the path. I then felt a tug on my shirt. I looked back not seeing anything.

"Ok who did that." I said out loud. Every one looked at me. "What you mean Erick." Anubis said. I looked around. "Some one tugged my shirt from behind." I said. Anubis then concentrated a minute. We all looked at him. "Their is a presence here. But I can't say what. I have never seen this type of energy before." Anubis said. But it was then we saw a person step from the bushes.

"Oh um hello. Nice to meet a new face around here." She said. I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah like wise." I said a little nervous. "So what brings you down this far." She said. I looked at the others then back at here. "I am just on a little adventure is all." I said. She smiled. "Must be some adventure if you starting to look like a Grovyle. You dressing up for a costume party?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah something like that." I said. "My names Erick what's yours." I said. She smiled. "Mena." She said. I nodded. "Well this was fun but I better be going. I have plans and things to do." I said. "well good luck. It was nice meeting you." she said. I turned and left. I still had a feeling that Mena was nearby but I didn't want to place it.

We walked on until we made it to a small village before the first major city. I looked at it an laughed. "Seems like this is our first stop." I said. They nodded. We walked into town and Leaf seemed a little nervous. "You ok Leaf." I said. She nodded. "Y-yeah I am fine just fine." She said. I knew she was lying. She started twisting the little band that was around her wrist.

It was the first time I ever noticed it. I guess she must have gotten it hear. I looked around and I noticed that when the people looked at Leaf they got a look of shock. "Wow. Guess these people have never seen a Grovyle before." I said. I patted her shoulder and smiled. "It is going to be fine sis. Me and Becky wont let anything happen to you." I said.

She seemed to relax at that. I stopped when we hit the center of town. I saw a little stand with a map of the region their. "Right lets see where we are." I said. I walked up with every one following. "It seems like we are still a bit from the first city. We are going to have to pass 2 other villages before getting their." I said. Leaf nodded. I turned around and sighed. "This is going to take longer then I thought." I said to myself.

I looked back when I heard some one say "Treecko?" I looked to see a girl about my age. She was looking at Leaf. "Treecko is that you." She said. She came up to Leaf who was hugging onto my shoulder. She looked at her then at the band on Leaf's wrist. "It is you. I can't believe it you evolved." The girl said. And thats when I noticed other kids looking at Leaf too. I saw that some of them appeared to be trainers.

'Oh boy here we go' I thought. "Wow look at you. You got taller and you look amazing." The girl said. "Erick I want to leave." Leaf said staring at the girl. But to the girl all she heard was "Grovyle. Gro" I just looked at Leaf. "Don't worry. As I said me and becky wont let anything get you." I said. Thats when the girl seemed to notice me. I looked at her and smiled.

"It seems you know my Grovyle Leaf." I said. She then looked like I had done something wrong. "Um I am sorry did you just say your Grovyle." She said. I then knew why Grovyle had the band on her wrist. This girl marked her has her property. "Um yes I did." I said. This girl looked like she was about to scream murder but she didn't. "I had a feeling something like that would happen." She said. "Which is why I put that band on her when she was a Treecko." She said smiling like she won an argument.

Leaf was holding my arm tight. "And just what does this band mean girl." I said. "The names Lucy and it means that Grovyle is mine. I would play with her when I was a kid when she was still a treecko. She promised me when she left that when I was older she would be mine." Lucy said. "So since you went threw all this trouble to catch her I can offer you a trade." Lucy said. "Leaf let me see your wrist." I said.

Lucy looked at me. "Why do you keep saying Grovyle when you talk to my Grovyle." Lucy said. As if the matter was already solved. I held Leaf's wrist with the band on it. I grabbed it and pulled it off still in one piece. I walked over to Lucy and handed her the band. "She doesn't belong to you and She wont ever belong to you. So don't you tell me to give Leaf to you just because of what happened long ago." I said.

Lucy looked at me in utter shock. "Who do you think you are pal. I said give me my Pokemon not her band." She said. I looked at her with a glare that made her jump. "I don't care who you are or how powerful you are. Leaf's not yours you didn't catch her so step of or I will make you." I said. She looked at me going red. "Just you wait boy. I will tell my father the mayor about this." She said as if that should scare me. "Go ahead I don't care I wont be here long anyway." I said.

I went back to Leaf and sighed. "I am going to put you in your ball until we leave this village ok." I told her. "Ok Erick. Just don't forget to let me out when we are out of town." Leaf said. I returned her to her ball and started to walk off. But then a familiar voice came in. "So I see you still got my Grovyle boy." I turned to see Archie their. 'Oh this day just keeps getting better.' I thought.

**Author: Hey guys here is the newest chapter. It seems I am going to have to take an early break then I expected. I seem to have caught a small cold over the weekend and I keep sneezing and coughing. I was barley able to finish this chapter so please for give me. I will continue to post but it is from chapters that I have already typed up. They don't have any authors notes with them so you can tell that I didn't just make them. I wont be asking for any ideas until I am back so with that please leave a comment or review it helps me get better *Coughs***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It just had to be Archie. The boy who wanted leaf and it had to be him. She is not your's and she never will be. Now both of you step off." I said. I was getting fed up with people asking me to hand over Leaf. I was not about to give someone my new sister. They would have to kill me to do so. "Look Archie. I am in no mood to fight you. I just want a place to rest so back of or do I have to flip you on your back again." I said. That caused him to give me a worried look.

I had to laugh at these people as I found a lodging area. I wasn't to keen on how people were staring at me but I didn't care. AllI knew was that come morning I was going to have Major trouble. And with that I didn't even change. I just let leaf out and fell asleep. But I was saddened to realize that as soon as I fell asleep the birds started chirping. I groaned and get up hearing knocking at my door.

"Oh great what now." I said. I opened the door to see a man in a suit and tie with that snotty Lucy girl behind him. "Excuse me young man but may I come in." He said. I knew where this was going but I let them in regardless. "Look I am in a hurry so what ever you have to say make it quick. And this better not be about my grovyle cause you daughter isn't getting her." I said.

"Well then this will make things rather difficult then." He said. I sighed. How did I even know it was coming to that. I mean yeah she threatened to get her dad but what did I care. I woke up Leaf and when she saw who was in here she quickly started hugging my arm not letting go. "Look I am not giving my very first partner away. So if thats what you cam here for I will just grab my things and my team and leave." I said.

"Well can we at least talk then. I want to hear how this little argument came to be." He said. I had to give it to the guy. He had a politeness in him that made you want to listen. "Fine but not long" I said. "Well Lucy here has told me about seeing her child hood friend again. And I had known about Treecko since they met. But when she left with her friend I was sure that she would get caught. And I tried to explain things to Lucy as best I could." He said.

"But she insists even now that she have her friend no matter what. And when she came home yesterday crying holding that band I knew my fears where confirmed some one else caught Treecko. Who I know see is a Grovyle and a healthy one at that." He said. "So understanding how the trainer world works I came offering an alternative 2 as a matter of fact. ! is you could accept my daughters trade offer or you could simply battle her trainer of choice." He said.

I starred at him and laughed. "Sorry to be rude sir but no way are either of those happening. I have come to a close bond with all my team and I wont give any of them up. Not even to please a spoiled girl like her." I said. The man jus sighed. "I see. Well sorry for using up your time. Please accept my apologies. " The man said. I nodded. "No harm done." I said. "Erick I want to leave now." Leaf told me. "Ok Leaf I'll wake the others" I said.

I waited until her dad left and when she was about to she looked at me bright red. "You have made a fool of me boy I wont take that lying down. When I beat you I will take Treecko from you. Weather you want to or not." She said storming off. I just laughed. Whats so funny Erick." Becky said. I looked at the Big blue frog like Pokemon. "Nothing that needs to be noted big sis." I said.

With that we gathered our things and headed out into the forest for the next town. But on our way I had to stop because my neck felt itchy. When I rubbed it I felt small hair begin to rise and I jumped. I new that the green hair was spreading. I also knew that if would soon become smooth or rough skin like Leaf's. "Perfect. It's spreading just what I needed" I said.

I sat down for a bit when a red dog came plowing into me from behind. I looked to see it was a Growlithe. Like the one I had faced before. As I got up I noticed that it was limping. "Hey come over here. I wont hurt you." I said. It looked at me worried. "You Promise." A little girls voice came from it. I laughed and nodded. "I promise." I said. She walked up to me and i looked at her paw.

I saw multiple thorn looking things in it so I grabbed them one by one and pulled them out. She placed her paw on the ground and sighed. "Thank you so much." She said. "No problem. Just make sure to watch were you step from now on." I said. Of course this time she paused and looked at me. "Can you understand me?" She asked. I nodded. "My names Erick." I said. I took off my Grovyle glove for her to see my hand.

She touched it and looked at me. "Your a grovyle!" She said. I laughed. "No not yet. I am a human turning into one." I said. She then saw my team come to me. "Erick are you ok." Anubis asked. Shadow jumped onto my legs and began rubbing into my chest. "Yeah I am fine Anubis." I said. I looked at the Growlithe. "Well I better get going. I need to finish my journey." I said.

She just looked at me. "Are you a trainer then." She asked. I nodded. "Then you mind if I come along?" She asked. Leaf laughed dug into my bag and handed me a ball. "You sure you want to come." I said. She smiled "Yes and my name is Flair" She said. I nodded and touched her nose to the ball. When it gave the ping saying she was caught I let her out. "Welcome to the team. Now I will tell you what I told my friends when I first caught them." I said.

"I don't believe in putting you guys in the Poke-balls unless I have to. So you can roam around as far as you want if you promise to come back." I said. She nodded. "I promise." She said. I then smiled. "Well lets get going. We still need to pass 2 other towns before I or we make it to the first Gym." I said. they nodded and we began walking.

I was then happy. I had a full fledged team. All six slots were filled and I was on my way to start the journey with a bang. We stopped as it hit night. I looked at the stars in happiness. I never thought I would feel this way ever again. After we all ate I watched them all fall asleep. I looked at the sky and sighed. "Can't sleep little brother." Becky said. I nodded. "It is hard for me to believe that sometimes we come from a different world." I said. Becky then gave me a hug. "Well I finally get ti enjoy this world with you little brother. Nothing would make me any happier." Becky said. And with that I nodded and went into my bag and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Well when I agreed to the wish I knew I didn't have long until I was a full Pokemon. I knew that when that happened I would have to hid my things to where I could get them. About a week after catching Flair things started getting noticed. One was I was starting to take the shape of a Grovyle. So I had to start wearing a hood and covering my face.

Then the leafs came out of my arms. I had to fold them against my arm just to hide them. It hurt at first but then I got used to it. I had that single long green strand coming out my head like leaf's. I still hadn't shrunk to Leaf's size yet but I didn't really care. I also had my entire body change to the color's of a Grovyle. So I knew that to night the final changes would take place and I would be a Grovyle completely. I was nervous.

I was looking up at the sky still wearing my close and it was almost time for the entire team to sleep. Every one of them knew what was happening. They all knew that tonight was the night I lost every thing until I could change back. "You worried little brother. Your about to lose the last bit of humanity you have for a while." Becky said. I looked at her and nodded.

"Becky. What was it like for you?" I asked. "What do you mean." Becky asked. "I mean when you woke up and saw you weren't human any more. How did you take it." I asked. "I was scared and sad Erick. I was scared because I was alone. And I didn't know why I was here. I was sad because I left the last family I had left back home. I left you alone. I had cried for days when I was here for the first time." Becky said.

I looked at her. "Well your about to have your brother back. Just not in the way I was hoping." I said. I looked at my self. I was a Fully green Grovyle. The last changes were losing my human voice and shrinking the last bit to match Leaf. I looked at leaf who was next to me smiling. She then hugged me. "I am happy to at least have a big brother again." Leaf said rubbing against my shoulder.

"You ok with losing me for a bit Becky." I said. She started laughing or rather croaking. "Yeah I am fine with it Erick. Just don't get caught." Becky said patting my back. I then hugged them both. "Come tomorrow. I am going to have a new sister as well as my old one." I said. WE stayed that way for a bit then when Becky and Leafed yawned we went to bed.

Of course dreaming that not turned out to be the worst thing ever. When I looked at the white plain I noticed that I was not in my human body. I was a full fledged Grovyle. "Well I guess my old life is finally gone." I said. I looked my self over and laughed. This new body felt more energized and amazing. I then heard giggling. "Who's their." I said.

"I said we would meet someday didn't I." A voice said. Then a girl appeared in front of me. It took a minute to remember her. "MENA" I said. she smiled. "Yep who'd you think I was." She said. I looked at her. "What are you doing in my dream." I said. "Simple. Looking for you." She said. I had a feeling this was not a good thing. But something else also tole me it was.

"Just who are you for real Mena." I said. She jumped and then shifted into a floating rat looking pink Pokemon. I fell to the floor shocked. "Your funny you know that." she said. I looked at her. "My real name is Mew. And I am here because you need to learn shape shift to turn back into a human." Mew said. I looked at her. "I knew their was a catch to this wish." I said.

"You have no idea. You and your sister have caught the eye's of the other legendary's. I am here not only to teach you but to warn you. Some of my fellow legendary's see you both as infants really. Two who can be raised to take their place. You and your sister have a mighty long journey ahead of you." Mew said. I looked at Mew. "So what are you saying." I asked.

"If one of the Legendary's are to challenge and beat you or your sister. I must change you into a child version of that legendary. Not only that but Erase your minds completely of your past. Meaning they will raise you to be not only their child but their replacement." Mew said. This worried me. "So that's what Jirachi ment by I didn't have long on my journey." I said.

All Mew did was nod. "Jirachi did warn you. He was not only granting Leaf's wish but setting a very dangerous chain of event's in motion. And it appears you and your sister are caught up in it." Mew said. I sighed. I knew that things were to good for the time being. "So are we going to learn this move so I can change back or what." I said.

Well she taught me and it took all night. "And one more thing before you go. Since your not a ordinary Grovyle." She said pointing to me. Me color quickly changed form green to blue. "You need your own color. I wish I could do the same for your sister. But since her old body was destroyed I can not." Mew said. "Good luck Erick. perhaps you and your sibling will do well in this world." Mew said.

"Thanks Mew and thanks for the warning." I said. She turned before leaving. "One more thing. If you meat the Chosen one on your journey. Try to become friends." Mew said. I looked at her. "Who is this person." I said. "You will know him when you meet him." Mew said. With that she disappeared and I woke up with Leaf shaking me to wake me up.

"Easy. Easy. Your going to snap my head off." I said sitting up. Then Leaf tackled me. "ERICK! Oh you had me so worried big brother." She said. I sighed and hugged her back. "It's ok Leaf. I am fine. Just slept in a little is all." I said. I looked around to see the others sigh in relief. "Erick you had us worried that you were hurt from the last change," Becky said.

I nodded and sat up. I was the same size as Leaf. And I also noticed that I was not wearing my clothing. I looked at Leaf and she smirked. "Well since your a Pokemon you don't need cloths any more." Leaf said. I laughed and nodded. That makes a lot of sense actually." I said. I grabbed a small twig and placed in in my mouth. I don't know why but it felt natural.

"See. You ever are acting like a Grovyle now." Leaf said. I looked at her and noticed he flower in her mouth. "Does our kind always do this." I asked. Leaf nodded. "I don't really understand it but yeah we do" Leaf said. I sighed. "Just another day in paradise." I said. I laid back against the tree and then noticed that my color was blue like in my dream.

"Aren't you guys shocked about the color change." I said. "We were at first but then we realized that since you were human it was probably a side effect," Flair said. I laughed. "Well that explains the calm looks." I said. I didn't want to break the news to them yet about the legendary's. I knew that they would then be scared. I mean any thing legendary would scare me.

I laid back against the tree and sighed. I knew that being a Pokemon for a while was going to be tough. But it was only for a few days. Then I would change back and continue my journey. But I was going to have to be careful from this point on. I was about to have some nasty costumers to deal with. And I for sure knew that they were trouble.

**Author: Well I am feeling better and my fever went down so I am back writing stories. And I did pick a winner early from the readers on posting the chapter. Sorry for those who submitted an idea but didn't get chosen. But with that I am off. I hope you like the story so far. If you had any ideas for the next Chapter I would love to hear them. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

For a good few weeks living as a Pokemon was amazing. I lived with my team and we just got me used to living that way. It was really fun. I even practiced battled with my entire team to get them ready for when we would eventually face our first gym. Those 4 weeks were great. I know I should say month but I was confused onto the ratio of time in this world.

But yeah after the 4 weeks the time finally came to turn back. But the night it was to happen I thought about all the fun we had while I was a Grovyle. There was that time we saved trainers in the forest from a wild Pokemon hoard. then there was the time we stopped a village from getting destroyed by Beedrill as Becky called them. I had to laugh at that one because Becky got a spike in her back.

There was also the time that we saw these two blue and red flying Pokemon threw the sky. Shade went up to talk to them and it turned out they were siblings looking for some one that had helped them in their region. I didn't think on the matter. Then there was the time that Anubis and Becky had to fight a mob of trainers in the city nearby just to avoid capture. I had to go in a save there butt's almost getting captured my self.

A ball managed to touch me and suck me in but I fought it and escaped. Which was a relief I wasn't planning on being a Grovyle for ever. Then it came don to what happened on my last week. This band of crooks with a cat like Pokemon tried to take Shadow, Becky, and Leaf. They had a yellow Rat Pokemon with them that Becky later told me was a Pikachu. I had to chase them down running into this group of four kids on there Journey.

I didn't pay attention to them. Because I had caught up with the crooks and beat them down. After I got my friends we left before that group of kids could even have a chance at trying to catch me. I had to laugh at all my crazy adventures as a Pokemon. I laid down and was once again in that void. I turned to see Jirachi floating with a smile on that smug little face.

"I see you are enjoying your time as a Pokemon Erick." Jirachi said. I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Spending time with my sisters have been amazing." I said. "Well be careful when ever you change from this point one. People are talking about you. Or rather a certain Blue Grovyle." Jirachi said. I nodded and it left. I started to wake and when I sat up I saw that I was Human again and in my cloths that I first changed in.

"Well I guess it had to end sooner or later." I said. I looked around and saw my team looking at me smiling. They then jumped onto me hugging me. I just laughed feeling the fur and paws holding on to me tight. "Ok ok your going to pop me." I said getting them off. They looked at me with smiles. "How does it feel to be back to normal." Becky asked. I smiled. "It is ok. But I can now change in between the two. So let me know if you ever want a Rematch." I said.

This caused my sister to give me the glare of death. She was still upset that I beat her in our little practice battle. I got up and looked at our surroundings. "Wow I still can't believe we have been here for about six weeks." I said. "Yeah and you were a Grovyle for four of them." Anubis said. I smiled. Then Shadow jumped into my arms. "I am happy you ok dad." Shadow said.

Ever since I got him he has grown close to me. After the first week he started calling me that. The problem was that I was still trying to find his parents while on our journey. "Hey where is leaf?" I asked. She wasn't near us. So I walked off looking for her. I knew that it was almost time for her to Evolve. I remembered the Stone Becky and I found on my fourth day of being a Pokemon.

She called it and ever stone or something like that. It kept Pokemon from evolving. I walked off into the forest until I found the pond we swam in yesterday. She was by the edge of the water and she started glowing. She looked like she was in pain as she tried to hold it back. After a bit she stopped glowing and looked tired. I walked up behind her. "Hey leaf." I said. She looked at me sad. "Hey Erick." She said.

I looked at her. "So your Evolving I take it." I said. She nodded. "But I don't want to. I got to spend so much time with you as I am I just don't want to yet." Leaf said. I concentrated for a minute until I was a Grovyle again. Jirachi had given me a necklace to turn back and forth. I guess I forgot to mention that in my dream. I walked up to leaf and hugged her.

She saw my blue arms and looked at me crying. "Erick I don't want to evolve. I just don't want to." Leaf said. I held her close. She was my new sister and I hated seeing her afraid. "Don't worry sis. You wont have to." I said. I pulled the stone out showing her. "You know what this is don't you." I said. She looked at it then at me. "Yeah. I do." She said. She started glowing. But as she did I gave it to her and the glowing stopped.

"I kept it just in case this was going to happen." I said. She hugged me tight. "Thank you so much big brother." Leaf said. That hit me hard. She only ever called me Erick. Never had she called me brother. I just hugged her back. "Your welcome." I said. I then pressed the necklace and changed back to normal. "Come on lets go back to the others." I said. Leaf nodded and followed.

As soon as we got back we packed up and started for the last town before the first city. When we entered it was rather big. Bigger then all the others. I did notice that when I walked in every one noticed my team and me. They all got quiet. It wasn't until I got into a Pokemon center did I feel safe. In the center every one had a Pokemon out and seemed to be having fun.

We sat down to relax. I had found a table that no one was sitting at. I could fit all my team their with some room to spare. I was so relaxed that I didn't notice a brownish mouse or rat Pokemon come onto my leg. "Erick you have company." Becky said. I looked and saw the thing. I laughed when I heard a gasp. "Their you are. You shouldn't run off like that." A little girl with blond hair said coming and picking up the Pokemon.

"I am sorry if my Pokemon bothered you." She said. I smiled and laughed. "No it is fine. It didn't bug me at all." I said. "I see you found where he was hiding." A boy with the same blond type hair said. It probably was her brother. "Yes she did." I said. "I see. I am sorry for my sister. She can lose track of a lot of things sometimes." He said. She just gave him a cute angry look. "I do not!" She said. I laughed.

But I paused when I saw two kids come up behind them. I had to gasp. I recognized all of them. I thought back to when I was a Grovyle and saved My friends from those goons that called themselves team rocket. These four were chasing them to get that Pikachu on the kid with the red hat's shoulder. "Wow that's an impressive team you have their." He said. I nodded.

"Grovyle!" Leaf said. Or at least thats what they heard. "She says thank you." I said. "You mind if we sit." He asked I nodded. "Go ahead. Free spaces and I am sure my friends here wont mind." I said. They sat down. "My name is Ash. This is Bonnie, Clemon, and Serena." Ash said. Then something in my brain clicked. I had to make sure I never changed in front of these guys ever.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "Hey have you heard the stories of that blue Grovyle." Bonnie asked. My throat tightened. "Bonnie! I am sorry she has been obsessed with that blue Grovyle we saw not to long ago." Clemon said. "I sure wish I could see him again. I want to ask him to join my team." Ash said. "Maybe he doesn't want to be caught. Maybe he likes to be free." I said.

"Well I will respect him for it. A Pokemon has its own choice." Ash said. I nodded. I was relaxed. "I still wish I could meet him." Bonnie said. "Little does she now that she already is." Becky said to me so only I could hear. I looked at her. "Shut up will yeah Becky." I said hoping they didn't hear me. "Well I think I should find a place to rest. See you all later." I said.

Every one walks out with me and I turn the corner. I place my hand around my neck and sigh. "What are you thinking." Leaf asked. "You will find out. If they want to meet the Blue Grovyle then they will meet him. Just this time all you stay with me this time." I said. Becky and Leaf sighed and nodded. "At least I get my brother again. "Leaf said.

**Author: there is a reason I am having Erick do this. One he is going to take a detour and probably travel with the main Pokemon characters I don't really know yet and 2 I needed a plot twist. So I hope you liked the story so far. Please if you have any ideas for the next chapter let me now. And please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	14. Announcment

**Announcement. **

**I have decided to end this story here mainly because i am out Of ideas one where to take it. I wish I could carry it on further then I did but I just don't have any clue any more. I may make a sequel to it but only if you guys ask me to do so. I am sorry if it didn't go as long as promised. I tried but for once I am just out or directions to take this. I really am. If you want I will continue it if enough viewers asked me to but Unless I am asked to continue or asked about a Sequel. Don't expect a continuation. I am really sorry I don't mean to disappoint you guys but I am just out of ideas. So with that I hope you liked the story and the direction it took. Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of the story. I will see you in the next story and I hope you enjoyed it. Bye!**


	15. Announcement 2

**Announcement 2. **

**A friend of mine is picking up the story from where I left off. He needs to fix a few mistakes but He will continue it none the less. I hope you like where he takes it. I on the other hand may not post for a bit. For I am fighting something and I am not really winning at the moment. So please excuse any gaps in my other stories. but yeah "The shadows only want to play" is taking over the story. So I hope it goes well thank you and sorry again for not being able to continue it myself**


End file.
